A Second Chance
by PinkRangerV
Summary: When Tommy's identity is revealed, his uncle shares a surprising revelation with him...and Tommy might get a second chance at taking his life back. AU. TommyKim. *requested* The other's response...
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I have a two-year-old sister who also worships Power Rangers. If anyone EVER asked her to become a superhero before at LEAST twenty, I would murder them. So I started thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

I am a Power Ranger. I live by three rules: Never escalate a fight, never use powers for personal gain, and never reveal my identity.

I broke the third rule by talking in my sleep.

Uncle John gestures at breakfast. Well, if he cooked, it can't be a bad sign. So I head over and sit down, fiddling with my communicator. The food smells okay, but I'm kind of wondering how anyone could ever eat again.

"Tommy...I'm proud of you."

I blink. Well, of all the things he could have said, _that_ was least expected. "Just so you know, before you mind-wipe me or anything." Uncle John explains, smiling. "I really am, Tommy. Fighting something like Zedd takes a lot of courage."

"I can't mind-wipe you, Uncle John." I explain quietly. "I wouldn't do that to a civilian, anyway."

Uncle John picks up some bacon and chomps on it, shrugging. "Want to tell me how you ended up White Ranger?"

"It started when I was sixteen." I tell him. Memories threaten to overwhelm me, but as always, I push them back. "Zordon of Eltar came to Earth to defend it against Rita and the United Alliance of Evil. The original five Rangers--you've met them, but I can't tell you who they are--were doing so well fighting her that she needed a general. I was that general."

"Oh my god." Uncle John breaths. "How?"

"She kidnapped me the first week we were in AG." I explain, and I'm not a child any more, I'm an adult, explaining something to Uncle John that no child should ever have to explain to his guardian. "She made me her evil Green Ranger."

Uncle John shakes his head in amazement, so I continue. "I attacked everyone I met. I killed a hundred people and wounded more. I psycologically tortured the only other Rangers on the planet. And, oh, yeah, I think I actually kidnapped and tortured the Pink Ranger." Not think--know. I still remember her tiny body shaking against mine as she kissed me, the soft moan as I drew her pleasure in my power and dominance from the dark corners of her mind. I wish I knew how much I'd actually done, how much I have left to make up for.

Uncle John says nothing. I don't blame him. I can feel the morning darknening from my recital. "Red Ranger eventually destroyed my Power Sword, which broke the spell. I ended up on Zordon's side. Rita wanted to punish me for leaving her, and destroyed my powers to do it. Then Zordon infused a white coin with energy straight from the Morphin' Grid--what the Rangers use as a power source--and gave me that so I could keep fighting." I smile wryly. "So I ended up fighting Zedd and being White Ranger."

"To make up for being evil?" Uncle John asks.

I nod slowly. "Yes."

Uncle John sighs. "I'd like to meet your Zordon, if only to give him a peice of my mind."

"Excuse me?" Trini's rubbing off on me. I actually said that without an added 'are you out of your mind'?

Uncle John looks carefully at me, then reaches over and pulls my wrist out, pushing my sleeve up. "That's why. Those scars."

I wince. Those are from after I was evil, when I was pretty much suicidal. "That wasn't Zordon's fault."

"Really? And tell me, did Zordon help get those powers away from you and make sure I knew enough to get you help? Even just to keep you from dying?" Uncle John asks. "Tommy, the difference between good and evil is action. Rita turning you was evil. What you did under her spell was evil. And Zordon asking children to fight for him was evil."

"Children can fight."

Uncle John lets my arm go. "Yes. But they should never have to. Would you have asked Kim to go fight in the second world war?"

"No!" I say instantly.

"Then why should she be Pink Ranger?"

I gape in horror. How much did I _say_ last night?

Uncle John smiles. "You only hang out with five people, Tommy. Really, how hard is it? And you...you don't really think of yourself as innocent, but you certianly didn't have any suicidal tendencies before this Ranger thing." He sighs. "I should have known something was wrong when you tried to kill yourself. But I thought...well, you're a good liar. I wish I'd seen how much you were hurt, Tommy, I really do. It's a parent's job to take care of his son, and you might not be my son, but you're very badly hurt, and it is my job to take care of you."

I blink. Where did that come from? "I'm not hurt, Uncle John."

Uncle John raises an eyebrow. "Would you kill yourself if I wasn't here to stop you?" Yes. "Then you're hurt. What Rita made you do is still hurting you, and instead of making sure you got help, Zordon let you keep getting hurt again and again. Not really surprising, though, given that he's the one who initially hurt five other children in the same way."

"He's like...like a father to us." I say, but the words are so hollow. He's right. Oh, dear lord, I know he's right but I don't want to admit it at all.

I know I'm hurt. I just didn't know the words to say it before.

"Fathers don't hurt their children." Uncle John says. He clears his plate, starting to rinse it off. "You deserve better, Tommy. Much better. But you are an adult, no matter what the law says. That's why I'm so proud of you. No matter what you were put through, you grew up and matched it. That's what a man does, Tommy. He isn't a victim. He takes his own life into his hands." He heads away. "If it were me in your shoes, Tommy, I think I'd be asking myself whether I really trusted this Zordon or not."

And he's gone.

I shake my head. I trust Zordon. Of course I do!

But...but Kim's so innocent. She's always been like that...

_"Tommy. Please...don't do this."_

_Her tiny body shaking against mine, my cruel smirk touching her lips. My mouth invading hers, my hands stroking her back. I was doing something so wrong, I knew that, but I liked it, liked taking my own pleasure from Kim and drawing her own pleasure from her. She moaned as I succeeded, once again, in seducing her, just for the moment._

_We broke apart, and Kim whispered, pathetically, "We shouldn't be doing this." She really believed she could save me with only her words. "Tommy, stop, please. I can help you. Zordon can."_

_I took her hope and crushed it. "No, beautiful." I told her, biting her neck. "No one can save me now. And no one will ever save you."_

I wince. No wonder I didn't remember that. I crushed her, made her believe she was alone. And she was.

What child could do that to another child?

Were we truly children?

Was I ever a child?

I shut my eyes in pain. When was the last time I felt safe? The last time I knew someone else would protect me, that Uncle John would keep the monsters away? The last time I wasn't scared I would die tomorrow?

Why is it like this? Could it...how could it be Zordon's fault?

But how could he have hurt us? Maybe...maybe he just didn't know. Maybe his people aren't children at sixteen. Maybe he didn't see how innocent we were until it was too late.

I look at my communicator. I can find the awnsers. I just have to ask.

I raise my communicator to my lips. "Zordon? It's Tommy."

"YES, TOMMY?"

"We need to talk."

Zordon pauses, then says, "VERY WELL."

With a white flash, I take my life back. I smile.

And all it took was the breaking of one rule.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I know, I know. I swore up and down I wouldn't write another chappie...well, heck, let's see if I can pull it off. If I can, let me know I've died and gone to Author's Heaven. BTW: The TK kissing thing was NOT from ditena's fic! (shameless plug for her--fic is called Dark Dreams, should be out sometime over the holidays.)

* * *

Diary...

I really wish I were as brave as Tommy. Killing myself has never sounded so good.

Sorry. I know this isn't exactly what you expected to read from me. Me, with the bubbly handwriting, the 'like's inserted every other word, the Power Ranger who has the color of freaking Pink. But yeah, killing myself sounds great.

Tommy's uncle just told my mom I'm a Power Ranger.

And she lost it.

I don't really blame her. If she knew half of what I've been through...well, you remember when I thought I was pregnant? There was a reason I did. And I am _really_ glad I never wrote it down, or Mom would shoot Tommy, evil or not now. But did she really have to call Zordon all of that?

I guess she doesn't get it. I mean, she _has_ a dad. She doesn't know how much it hurts to have to live without one. I do. I can still remember Mom and Dad fighting, even though I was tiny. So Zordon's kind of a godsend right now. He's like the best father in the world.

Mom's losing it. She says Zordon was tricking me, that if he ever went near me she'd kill him. I believe her. That's why I feel like shit right now. I mean, I lied to her, stopped doing school, and I feel closer to an ET than her. Oh, yeah, and she just found out about the school. She started crying when she found out.

Really, really feel horrible. Worse when I start thinking about that thing with Tommy. Wasn't his fault, I know, but...but he hurt me. Really badly. And I hated him for it at the time. It got easier when I started getting to know Tommy, the real Tommy, not the Green Ranger. The difference is mainly that the real Tommy is so shy he was stammering around me for a week after he asked me out.

He still does that, you know. The other night he was playing football and he was staring at my cheerleading outfit instead of watching the game. Then he got whacked upside the head with the ball. I actually laughed at him. I mean, he knows better, so why not laugh a bit when he does something that stupid?

Yeah, I'm getting waay off-topic. I really need to focus, or I'm not gonna solve this at all. Maybe Zordon has a solution. He has a solution for everything. Well, not everything. He couldn't help Tommy when he tried to kill himself. No one could have, really. Zordon was right, that was Tommy's fight.

Was he right?

I can't believe I just wrote that. But...but could he have helped Tommy? Could he have maybe let Tommy not keep the Green coin, just so he could recover? I mean, Rita shouldn't have given him that coin anyway...

Should any of us have gotten our coins?

Okay, I really...well, I actually don't know why I haven't thought of this before. Should we have? Why couldn't adults have saved the world?

Should they have tried, though? Look at the mess they made of it already.

Yeah, I don't know. I'm gonna go talk to Zordon. I bet I'll feel better once he's explained. And maybe he'll have amnesia pills for Mom.

Bye!

-Kim


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: I should really be doing school. However, since school consists of me writing ridiculous essays (I actually used the phrase 'paragon of a website'), I figure this is more productive than me getting checked into a mental hospital for excessive word usage.

* * *

Rythym speaks

Into my mind.

Moving forward

Slow beat

Life around me.

Moving with

Rythym

In perfect balance

Despite parents' yelling.

_You didn't tell us!_

_How could you have?_

_You could have been killed!_

_Why can't you see that?_

I see it.

I see danger,

I see the good I do.

In being a Ranger

I am whole,

Life-Rythym

Flowing through me.

Some part of me,

A part I deny,

Part I hate,

Needs the danger

And the lies.

I sense the others

Asking a question

I asked long ago.

_What would send us_

_Into danger?_

_Monster or father?_

_Destroyer or freind?_

I already know

The awnser.

Life is not

Destruction.

Children do not kill.

But I need the Power.

So I go.

I go to reclaim myself

And let Zordon know

That I know he lied.

And that I

Don't really care.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: If you thought last chappie was Zack, nope, sorry, it was Trini. Thanks for reveiwing, though! The reveiws make me feel all snuggly inside...:)

* * *

Time: Eight hundred hours, ET.

Theory: If the other Power Rangers discover Zordon's manipulation, they will find it unjustifiable and abandon him emotionally and\or physically.

Observations: All of us, save Zack, are in the Command Center. I am the only silent one at present, as I am the only one who was aware of Zordon's 'manipulations' the whole time and approved of them. After all, he fights a war to save our world. Why not offer teenagers power? One moment, a correction--Jason has not yet been located. Doubtless his parents will not mind his world-saving behavior, and therefore he will not come. However, I have been wrong before.

So far, the theory cannot be proved or disproved. There are not enough Rangers present for data to be accurately gathered. Somehow, when this ends, I have the feeling that I will not be able to update, however, in the hopes of returning to this, I shall set the log up. Perhaps someday I will return to it.

End observations.

* * *

Time: Eight hundred thirty hours, ET.

Theory: When presented with evidence of their children being Rangers, the parents will behave in a predictable manner.

Predictions: Tommy's uncle will accept his duties and impart wisdom. Mrs. Hart will be terrified for her offspring. The Kwans will worry about their daughter and yet allow her to continue Rangering. The Cranstons will be discomforted noticeably. The Scotts will accept their son's duties. Zack's parents (Note to self: ask Zack his last name in the interest of scientific accuracy) will laugh it off, and ensure their offspring's safety before allowing further duties to continue.

Observations: Tommy's uncle reacted perfectly. Mrs. Hart seems to have been equally angry and terrified, an unforseen event caused by Kimberly's lies. The Kwans reacted as foreseen. The Cranstons were obviously upset, and gave me quite a lecture this morning about lying. I have no data yet on the Scotts and Zack's parents.

This log is also unlikely to be completed, but in the hopes of completion, I begin it.

End observations.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: THIS is Zach. My apologies to those I confused with Trini's chappie, but here's my explination: Tai Chi, her favorite exercise, focuses on energy, more specifically, the energy of Magyk. They don't call it that, but I'm willing to bet she can at least sense it and relax into it. That's why she's thinking in poem, too, because rythym helps someone relax enough to sense Magyk. Which might be a bad explination, but hey, it made sense to me.

* * *

_These ideas are nightmares to white parents,_

_Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings--_

_It's so scary, in a house that allows no swearing_

_To watch him walk around, headphones blaring._

The Rythym sinks under my skin as I play with the CD changer. My parents are yelling, scared to death. Of course they are. They don't hear The Rythym, not like Tri and I do. They don't understand that the Power chose us.

That I hate the Power for choosing me.

_Lose yourself_

_In the music,_

_The moment,_

_You own it,_

_You better never let it go._

This beat is a different one, stronger and more powerful. Louder, in a sense. It's like the Power, loud and strong, enough to get you high. My parents think I'm getting high, like the punks outside, just smoking my future away. Smoking my life away with a spandex suit for pot.

They don't realize that I know that.

_It's true,_

_We're all a little insane,_

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

Evanescence. A darker color in my mind. Black, like my skin, like my suit. Protective, Trini said. I believe it--I protect the others from truths they dare not know. I fought Rita one-on-one once to scare her away from attacking us in our sleep. I didn't leave Kim's side when Tommy was evil so she wouldn't be killed.

That was my only failure, too.

_Lose yourself_

_In the music_

_The moment_

Eminem again. This time darker to me. Not protective-dark, death-dark. I couldn't save Kim from Tommy because I believed he wanted her dead. I didn't realize he wanted her body instead. But then I took on my role again, keeping everyone away from her until she'd had time to heal from Tommy's attack. I was the only one who knew what had happened to her.

I didn't tell anyone--she asked me not to.

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breath,_

_You're taking over me._

I guess we each have our own addictions, though. After that first taste, Kim was addicted to Tommy. Tommy was just as addicted to her. It's not destructive anymore, so I can't interfere. Trini tells me I shouldn't bother, but her addiction is healing to offset the destruction in her. Balancing. Jason's addiction is leading.

Mine is protecting.

_Lose yourself_

_In the music_

_The moment_

_You own it_

_You better never let it go._

Now that my team's getting to deal with all this, though, I wonder if there's still one more battle to fight for them. After all, how likely is Zordon to tell them the truth, that we were all used? How likely are their parents to point it out? And they're still at the Command Center.

Maybe I have another fight.

_This is my life--_

_I hope they understand._

_I'm not angry,_

_I'm just saying,_

Yeah, I can help them again. My addiction fed, my life's work completed. Then they'll be okay, at least enough so we can deal with our parents. Looks like Zordon wasn't just covering his butt by telling us not to reveal our identities...wow, I'm being hard on him. Kind of have to, though. He's the enimy now, and I'll protect my teammates from him.

That's my job.

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: Sorry it's late--I had nowhere near enough sleep last night.

* * *

I really should've seen this one coming.

I shout over the ruckus of accusations and lies, "GUYS!" That settles them down instantly. Okay, problem one solved. Next problem. "Billy, what in the world are you writing this down for?"

"Scientific observations on the human mind." He blinks up at me innocently. Lord, kid, you have got to quit doing that. Even Tommy can figure out you're faking, if that death glare is anything to judge by.

"All righty. Let's just pretend that trying to hold experiments while we're all in crisis creeps most people out, okay?" Billy smiles sheepishly and deletes them. Problem two down. Time for problem three. "So, let's recap. Kim, your mom freaked out, right?"

Kim sniffles and nods.

"Tommy, your uncle's cool but he told you Zordon's an ass, right?"

"Yeah." You look really disgruntled there, bro. Damnit, I should've seen this coming! I should've known Zordon's offers of leadership were too good to be true. I should have known something would hurt the others.

"Trini, your parents are horrified."

"Obviously."

I shoot her a glare. "We are having a talk later. You, Billy, Zack, and me, all about the _wonders_ and _joys_ of telling your team leader when something feels off about a situation. _No matter what that situation is_."

Zack holds up his hands. "Hey, I was keeping everything good until now."

"Later." That's problem number...what is it, a hundred now? Jeeze, I feel sorry for Rita and Zedd. I've only got five people under me and I still have a headache. "Billy, your parents..?"

"Are suitably saddened that I did not inform them of this. What else?"

Yeah, you really need a talk, Billy boy. The kind of one-on-one talk we had when your parents were about to divorce...oh, great, I bet that's it. Damnit, Billy, Tommy's the one who won't talk to me! You're supposed to let me help you! Anyway, moving on. "Zack? Your parents?"

"Calmer. Not happy, but calmer."

I nod. "Okay." Problem three settled. Time for problem four. That's the worst, isn't it? "Zordon?"

"JASON, WHATEVER YOU MAY HAVE HEARD, I DOUBT YOUR PARENTS ARE THINKING CORRECTLY." Uh-hunh. Thanks for confirming them, Zordon.

"And who said anything about them?" I ask. "As it so happens, they're proud of me. They're just worried that an adult asked kids to fight for him. And honestly, when you put it that way, so am I."

Zordon blinks. "YOU ARE MATURE WARRIORS. IN MY CULTURE, YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO DO YOUR JOB."

No, you do not get to play the ET card, Zordon, because these aren't your teammates. "Zordon, I had to deal with Tommy and Kim's random love crap. I had to deal with the Evil Green Ranger. I had to deal with Zack and Billy on a sugar high singing Yellow Submarine to the whole school, for God's sake. Don't tell me you can pull anything over my eyes, because I'm pretty sure that only worked with me once because I was so busy leading." Note to self: NEVER get caught up in ANYTHING weird again.

Zordon pauses, then says, "I NEVER INTENDED TO MANIPULATE YOU."

"Did the Council?" I ask. Getting closer.

Zordon doesn't awnser.

"I'll take that as a yes." I look around.

No one'll look at me.

"Guys, we need to talk. All of us, outside."

The desert sun is bright and hot. I watch my teammates file outside, looking vaugly ashamed. "So what do you want to do?"

They look up.

I sigh. "We're Rangers. But we don't have to be. So it's up to you." I take a deep breath. "I'll find another team if you don't want to fight. An adult one this time. And trust me, I will understand. So...what do you wanna do?"

They look at each other.

"We need to sort this out with our parents." Tommy says. "But I won't make anyone else fight for this."

"It's good for me." Kim says quietly. "To fight...it helps me. So I'm staying."

"I'd hurt someone without this." Trini says quietly. "And it's my right now, Jason."

"Where else would I see alien techology?" Billy asks, smiling.

Zack sighs dramatically. "Well, someone's gotta keep you guys outta trouble. Count the Z-man in."

I nod. "Okay. You guys wanna go tell Zordon, Tommy, Kim? The rest of us need to talk about why we tell our leaders about stuff that could get us in trouble." I shoot the trio a glare. They have the good grace to look ashamed.

You know...I think I like being a Ranger.

I'm a leader.

THE END


End file.
